wickfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:FloralLungs/What We Know So Far... Benny!
This will be a long post! Not only that, but many of the topics presented will already be well-known and repeated. Keep that in mind as you progress! I worked 3 days on this. Also, I do read into things too much, that's what theories are for~ Benny, tall and wide. The oldest confirmed Weaver. Interestingly, he's somewhat of an enigma, despite being the least focused on out of all the Weavers. One thing is VERY prominent - his religious devotion. This is clearly noted in his keepsakes. Two out of three are religion-based actually - his Bible (with his name inside) and a crudely made cross (presumably made by himself). I feel that the Bible itself just tells us about his beliefs, but the cross possesses a little more info. Only noteworthy thing of the Bible is James' quote. Definitely, their was a connection between himself and the Pastor. Ideas? Was he feeding him dat bull bull? Lets address Elephant Elephant. His appearance. Absolutely nothing is abnormal about it. Nothing. Unscathed. In one sense, he reminds me of the remains of Saint Bernadette, though obviously this is unrelated. Arguably, if you met him in the woods, you wouldn't sense anything 'wrong' with him. Imo, I find this rather intriguing. However, his NWO appearance is more 'damaged'. Actually, even this one isn't too scathed, and I doubt that's an accident. I believe he has blisters? But I feel this is to look intimidating. Nothing more. So. It's safe to presume he most likely died in a way that wasn't 'noticeable'. Oh! Almost forgot the grey skin - something that he shares with Tom in NWO. I'll be covering grey skin more on Tom's Summary, but briefly, this can be caused by lack of oxygen to the body. His mask in the Halloween picture is rather different from what we see in NWO. Not sure if this was intentional or not. Or whether copyright over No Face would have followed. Benny's behaviour! Well... Lack of. He sleeps. A lot. In fact, if you don't disturb him, he's no issue at all! Matched with the NWO and Tim's "cold" quote, could Benny have died of pneumonia? If he breathed in the germs and potentially developed a cold, it's possible. Though I feel that's a little specific and inaccurate. He doesnt really show breathing problems. But if we go on him having no injuries AND desire to sleep, he most likely perished in his sleep. Tim notes it's rather cold, but Benny's rather meaty. He has good insulation. Tim's VERY thin. So how could someone like Benny perish? Obviously, it's just a game. So easily RL logic could be thrown out of the window like a bloody blender! Idk~! Another thing is that they're close to the camp, the church is implied (to be) in the woods, and it's implied that some people must have lived fairly close to have witnessed the twins and remark that Lil Lil is precocious. It would only really take him a few hours to make it out if he kept to the path (HC Time! Benny also sleeps as he cant navigate the woods very well!). Going on THIS basis, he must have been pursued to steer him away from receiving help as well as tire him enough to make him perish in his sleep. Back to the cross, he utters a bedtime prayer - this really goes without saying that he died in his sleep. Now I'm probably gonna sound harsh, but could he... Have died by a heart attack? His lack of injuries and girth seem to allow this to be plausible! On more item I wish to cover... I messed up and put pneumonia. I meant HYPOTHERMIA, which is connected to the cold. My bad- The lantern! Now THIS is the lil bugger that made me have a different take on Benny's death. Though looking at the bigger picture, I'm absolutely confused. "Ladybug ladybug, fly away home. Your house is on fire and your children are gone." Obviously, Mary. Interestingly, Benny is the only one to own something from his mother - her lantern. And I'm gonna take a stab and say it was this lantern that caused the fire. Owning the lantern, maybe Benny was actually close to Mary? He at least was just as devote, and seemed to eat up the rumours about the twins. Alternatively, I also believe (heuh) that he was the last child to die. Personally, I've always believed that he was in the fire with Mary, and that he died due to the smoke during his sleep. I see him as a VERY heavy sleeper in life, hence why he's so quick to wake in death. Fear, if you will? Yet this doesn't answer as to why he was walking around and praying. I feel he may have escaped, and tried to get help, only to well... Die. Sounding fearful, he must have been hunted. Doopy doo, a bit of noteworthy history. He went to the camp every year. Why? And why only Benny? Was it favouritism? It's unlikely to be unfavoured as the Twins kinda prove what happens to the unfavoured. Why would he be the favourite? Could it be possible that he was born AFTER the twins (unlikely but hear me out), as a means to atone for the affair? Or the more likely, if he was born first, was the religion hammered into him as this atonement? He'd known to preach but why? Acquainted with Old Man Edwards' uncle. I THINK it was this dude that murdered the two girls. Considering the Pastor could have gotten the twins killed, could they be connected in some way, and that connection links to Benster? I'm perplexing things. Sorry. Benny thought 'they' were coming back for him. The devil? The twins? Id say the latter due to the plural. So what was Benny told? Could Benny be a witness to the murders and ultimately silenced? Or a helper? I'm spit ballin'. Finally, we have his NWO poem "Do not stand at my grave and weep" by Mary Elizabeth Frye. It's interesting "I am not there, I do not sleep" contradicts what Benny does. "I did not die" Reading the poem, it shows a kind of 'optimistic'(?) take on death. How after death, ones presence/memory essentially lives on. Like Caleb's, it's kinda comforting and wraps things up (I literally cant put my finger on the word Im looking for!). Again, I'm not too brilliant with poems, so what does it tell you? Finally, there's also sightings of orbs and the Bible floating. Noteworthy. So what are we missing? Lantern found in the wood shed. Bible found in the Homestead. Wooden cross found by the water tower. There's a spot marked by the water tower as a suspected place where one of the Weaver's died. Is this where Benny's body is? Considering the cross has the prayer attached to it? Category:Blog posts